La Orden del Dragón
by Masternica
Summary: La orden del Dragón es grupo de héroes al que Po siempre quiso unirse sin embargo sus nuevas compañeras no tardaran en interesarse en el por razones un tanto..explicitas.
1. Chapter 1

Kung fu panda: La orden del Dragon.

Bueno amigos mios un gusto comocerlos. Esta sera la primera de varias historias lemon que presentare en mi perfil. Espero les guste y por si se lo estan preguntando. Si amigos. Yo soy masternica. Me habia cansado de escribir Fanfics asi que decidi tomarme unas largas vacaciones. Pero ahoro estoy de vuelta con un nuevo nombre y un nuevo avatar. Bueno sin mas que agregar comencemos.

Capitulo 1: La inesperada llegada de un nuevo estudiante.

Hace siglos una sabia tortuga conocida como Oogwey fundo la orden del dragon. Una organizacion de maestros de Kung fu dedicaba a protejer a los inocentes y castigar a los culpables. Años mas tarde un Panda cuyo mayor sueño era convertirse en miembro de este selecto grupo de guerreros. Logro graduarse con honores de la academia de lei lang. Y el consejo de la Orden lo designo al Palacio de Jade.

Justo nuestro querido Panda habia fajado de su autobus que lo dejo en el principal pueblo del valle de la paz.

-Muy bien ya estoy aqui.- dijo nuestro querido oso camiando al palacio de Jade. Al llegar el joven no pudo evitar llamar la atencion. El era gordito como cualquier oso pero tenia brazos fuertes y pectorales marcados y su pantalon arapiento no le ayudaba a disimular.

Mientras tanto en el Palacio del Jade. Un viejo panda rojo estaba con sus alumnos. Una grulla una mantis, una mono, una sepiente, una leopardo y dos tigresas una blanca y una anaranjada.

-muy bien alumnos.-fue un buen entrenamiento descansen. Por cierto hoy recibimos aun nuevo estudiante.-dijo el viejo de nombre Shifu.

-de quien se trata maestro?-pregunto la felina de anaranjado.

-Se llama Po Tigresa. y es un oso panda.-respondio Shifu a su alumno.

-en serio. Aaahhh los pandas son adorables.-dijo La tigresa blanca poniendo la cara de alguien como ve algo Kawai.

-Controlate Lazuli.-dijo Song limandose las garras.

-Si no me equivoco el deberia estar aqui justo ahora.-dijo el panda rojo y entonces un ganzo mensajero entro al salon de entrenamiento.

-Maestro Shifu. Su nuevo estudiante ha lllegado.-dijo el ganzo.

-Gracias Zeng. Acompañeme alumnos,-dijo el Maestro Shifu. Entonces el y los demas fueron a ver a Po. Quien los estaba esperando en el patio de Palacio.

-Un placer conocerlos. Maestros.-dijo el panda haciendo una respetuosa reverencia. Los demas estudiantes se sorprendieron mucho. Un panda fornido era algo extraño pero tambien bastante genial.

-Un placer conocerte Po. Me llamo Shifu.-respondio el Panda rojo. Despues de eso el Maestro Shifu le monstro a Po el Palacio de jade. Y el panda demostro ser todo un maestro de kung fu al superar los obstaculos del salon de entrenamiento. Lo que Po no sospechaba es que ciertar felinas estaban interesadas en el.

-Ese panda es el muchacho mas apuesto que existe.-dijo Song como niña enamorada.

-lo se. Tambien es hombre mas dotado que haya visto su verga es como la de caballo.-dijo Lazuli mientras recordaba el enorme bulto en los pantalones de Po.

-ya callense. Hablan como mujerzuelas.-dijo la felina de ojos ambar.

-Vamos Tigresa. en serio no se te antoja.-dijo Song de forma picarona.

-No porque adiferencia de ustedes. No soy una puta barata.-dijo la felina de ojos ambar. Enojando a sus amigas

-Solo lo dices porque no eres tan buena como nosotras.-dijo Song de forma maliciosa.

-Disculpame.- dijo la Tigresa.

-Solo decimos que somos mejores amantes. No por nada ya hemos tenido novio.-dijo la Lazuli con intencion de enojar a Tigresa.

-Oigan tan buena amante como cualquier mujer.-dijo Tigresa.

-Por favor nunca podrias hacer que Po se corra.-dijo Song. Tigresa estaba totalmente enfurecida no iva a permitir que hablaran asi de ella.

-muy bien. Pijas hagamos esto. Vamos a acostarnos con Po y que el decida quien le gusta mas.-dijo Tigresa sin sospechar que sus amigas la habian conducido a una trampa.

Esa misma noche Po estaba lavando los platos despues de la cena que el mismo le preparo a sus nuevos amigos.

-Listo. No fue tan dificil.-dijo Po al terminar su tarea. Entonces cierta leopardesa coqueta entro en la cocina.

-Hola Po.-dijo ella amablemente.

-Hola Song. ¿Que puedo hacer por ti?-dijo el de manera gentil.

-Pues veraz Tigresa, Lazuli y yo esperabamos que pudieras ayudarnos con algo.-dijo la leopardesa simulandose timidez.

-Por supuesto. Solo diganme...-dijo el panda antes de que Song lo jalara a su habitacion.

-Aqui estamos Posito. Las demas estan esperandote adentro.-dijo Song y nuestro querido panda entro de manera inguenua. Al entrar al cuarto Po se sorprendio a la vez que se excito. Tigresa y Lazuli estaban casi desnudas menos por una erotica lenceria que traian puestas.

-Chicas ¿Que ocurre?-dijo Po mientras Song cerraba la puerta atras de ellos.

-No es nada Po. Es solo que estas chicas quieren saber. Cual es la mejor amante?-dijo Lazuli. Tigresa solo la miro con reojo. Para luego dirijirse a Po.

-Po se que apenas te conocimos hoy. Pero seria un gran honor que me enseñes como es hacer el amor.-dijo la felina de ojos ambar. Despues de eso las tres felinas calenturientas sentaron al panda en su cama.

Le quitaron sus pantalones era enorme. Parecia un platano aun estando flacida. Sin poder ignorar sus instintos las tres amigas comenzaron a mamarle la verga a Po para endurecerla. Las tres amigas lamian y besaban la verga del panda. Como si se tratase del mas delicioso de los caramelos. Tigresa trato de controlarse pero no pudo mas y le hizo a Po una garganta profunda.

-Oye no seas egoista.-dijo la cierta leoparde sa celosa. Jalandola bruscamente.

-bueno al menos coseguiste pornersela dura. ¿Quien lo hara primero?-pregunto Lazuli.

-bueno ya que. Tigresa decidio acapararlo Po deberia destrozarle el coño estoy segura que no lo soportara.-dijo Song llena de malas intenciones. Tigresa sin embargo no se dejo amedrentar. Y acepto el reto.

-Muy bien querida. Aqui vamos.-dijo el panda a su amante. Entonces Po su verga en el virginal coño de Tigresa. era como meter untubo grueso en un brazalete delgado. No habian pasado ni 5 segundo y Tigresa empezo a sentir dolor. No onstante ella no iba a perder un desafio tan tonto como este.

-Vamos Po. Follame mas fuerte.-dijo la felina. Decidida a ganar esta boba apuesta. Entonces el panda aunmento la rapidez de sus arremetidas las tetas de tigresa rebotaban del un lado para el otro mientras ella de manera impulsiva movia sus caderas. Tigresa habia pasado de ser una guerrera super ruda a una chicas sumisa. Estaba completamente a la merced de Po.

-Te gusta esto? Tigresa.-dijo Song. Deleitandose de como Po le destrozaba la intimidad a su amiga. Tigresa no podia solo volteo a verla con una expresion de extasis en el rostro. Nuestra querida felina ya habia tenido 3 orgasmos. Y con cada orgasmo las arremetidas se hacian mas fuertes.

Finalmente Po dejo ir una gran carga de esperma dentro de su amiga. Suerte para Po que era un dia seguro.

-Te dije que no lo sorportaria.-dijo Song llena de orgullo.

-Tenias razon. Ella podra ser la mejor peleando pero no sirve para esto.-se mofo Lazuli. Po no iba a permitir que se burlaran de su amiga. Sin dudarlo Po empezo a violar a Song sin ningun tipo de piedad. Song ya habia tenido otros amantes antes pero ninguna verga se parecia a la de Po. Era enorme tanto que le llegaba al final del Utero literalmente. El dolor era inmenso pero no tanto como el placer.

-Oh por los inmortales. Es grande hasta para mi utero estirado.-dijo la leopardesa lasivamente. La pobre nisiquiera pudo aguantar un orgasmo. Antes de caer agotada. Lazuli estaba espantada una parte de ella queria huir pero ella decidio ignorarse. Y se repitio la misma historia que tigresa. Sus pechos rebotaban como pelotas de goma. La vision de dicha escena era digna de un manga hentai. No paso mucho antes de que Lazuli tuviera su primer orgasmo.

-No te detengas Po. Tratame como si fuese Tigresa.-decia la felina blanca entre gemido. Despues de unos orgasmos mas Lazuli recibio todas la carga de Po.

-Y bien chicas. Lo declaramos empate.-dijo Tigresa.

-Empate. Si.-dijeron las otras dos putas al unisono.

Fin por ahora.

Bueno espero les guste este fanfic algo corto pero no se preocupen el proximo sera mucho mas largo. Por cierto mis historia no solo habra sexo tambien veremos batallas de manera ocasional. Gracias y que tengan un buen dia.


	2. Chapter 2

La orden del Dragon.

Bueno como lo prometido es deuda aqui les traigo para todos ustedes la segunda parte del la Orden del Dragon. Bueno espero les gust. Aprovecho que esoty abierto a recibir peticiones si tienen alguna idea para el Fic. Me gustaria oirla y si me gusta la pondre sin dudar. Pero eso si nada de Yaoi. Bueno sin nada mas de Chacharas comencemos.

Capitulo 2: La loba ladrona.

Como los protectores del Valle de la Paz los guerreros del palacio de Jade tenian que enfrentarse a todo tipo de amenazas. Mientras que algunos maleantes prefieren atacar directamente llamando la atencion de todos. Otros prefieren una entrada mas sutil. Como Lushi una hembra de Lobo. Que se ganaba la vida robando a las personas mientras dormian. Ella trabajaba para un señor del crimen.

-Esto es muy facil.-dijo la loba jactandose del hecho de que este era el pueblo mas facil que habia robado.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Que tenemos aqui?-dijo Tigresa. acompañada por sus amigos.

-Ustedes deben ser. Miembros de la Orden del Dragon de esta region. Lamento que se hayan levantado tan temprano por nada.-dijo Lushi intentando escapar. A pesar de no saber Kung Fu. Lunshi se movia con una gracia y agilidad superiores a las de cualquier maestro.

-Aque no me atrapan.-dijo Lunshi mofandose. De sus perseguidores pero mientras iva saltando de techo en techo. Alguien la jalo de la cola y la estrello contra el piso. Lushi quedo inconciente y no desperto hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Hola bella durmiente.-dijo Lazuli saludando a su prisionera.

-Tu. Fuiste la que me noqueo a noche.-dijo la bandida.

-En realidad ese fue Po.-dijo la Tigresa Blanca señalando al panda.

-Lamento lo que paso ayer. No fue mi intencion noquearte.-dijo Po tratando de ser cortez.

-Como sea. Porque estoy aqui.-dijo la Loba atada de los muñecas y los tobillos.

-Sabemos que trabajas para un señor del crimen. Asi queremos que nos digan quien es.-dijo Mono que tambien estaba presente en el lugar.

-Por favor. En serio creen que les voy a decir donde esta. Ese sujeto es quien me mantine. Asi que no puedo arriesgarme a perder mi fuente de ingresos.- dijo Lushi.

-sabiamos que dirias eso. Por fortuna tenemos formas de hacerte hablar.-dijo Lazuli.

-Ninguna de sus torturas funcionaran conmigo.-dijo la loba.

-En realidad planeamos algo diferente.-dijo La tigresa blanca.

Entonces Mono y Po se acercaron a Lunshi con una mirada picarona en sus rostros. Mirada que le hizo ver a Lunshi lo que planeaban. Ambos machos comenzaron a desnudar a la Loba y luego comenzaron a manosiearla. Lunshi era una lobra realmente sexy tenia pechos redondos un pelaje suave y agradable al tacto y un trasero apretujable. Era una chica verdaderamente hermosa.

-Alto estupidos. Acaso creen que soy una puta-dijo Lushi. Pero los machos la ignoraron y siguieron su manoseo. Apretando los pechos de la loba ademas de peñiscar sus pezones. La pobre loba estaba a Merced de los maestros pervertidos. Despues de eso Mono saco su virilidad y la coloco en la boca de Lunshi.

-vaya nunca imagina que las mamadas se sienten tambien.-dijo Mono disfrutando del sexo oral. Especialmente para mono quien nunca tuvo suerte con las mujeres.

-Esto es asqueroso. El pene de este primate sabe horrible y apesta entonces ¿Porque me esta gustando?-dijo La loba. Habia algo en el pene de mono que le gustaba su edor era embriagante como su fuese una droga super adictiva.

Por su parte Po no iba a quedarse atras. Nuestro panda tomo su verga y la introdujo con fuerza dentro de la intimidad de Lunshi. Ambos machos comenzaron a arremeter cada uno por su lado. Mientras que la pobre lunshi no podia hacer otra cosa que quedarse ahi y recibir las arremetidas de sus dos amantes en turno. La enorme verga de Po estiraba los labios vaginales de Lushi.

-Bueno panda creo que es mi turno de follarla por detras.-dijo Mono y entonces ambos guerreros intercambiaron lugares y mono pudo sentir como es el interior de una mujer su verga no era tan grande como la de Po pero no era para nada despreciable.

-Muy bien chicos sigan dandole su merecido a esa puta-dijo Lazuli quien todavia estaba presente en el lugar. Verlos follar era un trabajo agonizante despues de esto ella se follaria a Po hasta dejarlo seco.

Mientras tanto la pobre Lunshi todavia estaba siendo profanada.

-Oh por los dioses. No puedo creer que esto me este gustando.-estos nunca antes habia sentido algo como esto. Era la sensacion mas placentera del mundo. Finalmente la loba se corrio justo al mismo tiempo que los machos.

-bueno querida. Ahora piensas colaborar?-dijo Lazuli acercandose a la loba ladrona.

Mas tarde ese dia. En caverna de las montañas de china en señor del crimen Tong fo. Estaba pasando almorzando como siempre.

-Muchos piensan que vivir en una caverna no es my agradable pero cuando eres rico como yo cualquier lugar es acogedor.-decia Tong fo a sus lacayos.

-Espero que tenga suficiente dinero para un abogado.-dijo Po desde la entrada de la cueva.

Despues de una corta pero epica batalla los Po y sus compañeros lograron capturar a Tong Fo. Despues de eso nuestros heroes decidieron dejar a Lushi en libertad.

-Gracias por dejarme en libertad.-dijo Lushi haciendo una reverencia respetuosa. A sus nuevos amigos.

-De nada Lunshi.-respondio Po.

-que es lo que haras ahora?-pregunto Mono.

-bueno creo que a partir de ahora sera una cazarecompensas. Escuche que es mucho mas lucrativo que ser ladrona. Y mono si necesitas a alguien que te de compañia. Siempre puedes contar conmigo.-dijo la loba guiñadole en ojo al primate. Sonrojando a este ultimo.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno amigos mios espero que realmente les guste esta historia. Decidi darle una pareja a Mono porque el pobre no es muy afortunado en cuanto a fanfic lemon. Asi que sentia algo de lastima por el. Bueno les recuerdo que este y mis otros fics se renuevan cada semana asi que esperen el proximo lunes para otro capitulo gracias y que tengan buen dia.


	3. Chapter 3

La orden del Dragon.

Bueno mis queridos amigos espero que esten bien. Una vez mas les traigo un nuevo capitulo de la Orden del dragon. Tomando la sugerencia que un usuario me envio. Recuerden que estoy abierto a sugerencias la cual solo tienen que enviarme atravez de un PM. Buenos sin mas que aclarar comencemos.

Capitulo 3: el novio de Mei Ling.

Era un dia como cualquier otro en el valle de la paz. Shifu habia salido en una mision con Mono. Grulla, vibora y mantis. Asi que Po se quedo con las chicas. Nuestra querido panda estaba comprando la comida en el pueblo. Cuando se encontro con una cara conocida.

-Po. Que gusto verte.-dijo cierta lince masajista.

-Mei ling. Tambien me da gusto verte.-dijo el joven Panda.

-Escucha Po. Tengo entendido que tu Tigresa, Lazuli y las demas esta solos en el palacio de Jade.-dijo la lince de manera disimulada.

-Pues si asi es.-dijo el panda y entonces la lince sonrio picaramente.

-sabes yo y mi nuevo novio pensamos que podriamos pasar a saludar. Hoy el salon de masaje esta cerrado y no tenemos nada mejor que hacer.-dijo Mei Ling dejando algo confundido a Po. Sin embargo el decidio no darle mucha importancia simplemente asisntio.

Mas tarde ese dia Po estaba preparando el almuerzo mientras las chicas estaban hablando afuera.

-Y diganme. Para que creen que venga Mei Ling?-dijo la Tigresa anaranjada.

-No es ovbio tigresa. Mei ling trae a su novio porque quiere hacer un intercambio con nosotras.-dijo Song dejando en shock a nuestras amigas.

-Pues yo no pienso aceptar. Como se sentiria Po.-dijo Lazuli.

-Lazuli tiene razon. A nadie le gusta que su pareja sea robada.-dijo cierta felina de ojos ambar.

-Bueno tecnicamente no es un robo ya que solo es temporal.-dijo Song.

-Aun asi no pienso serle infiel a Po. Porque aunque no lo crean yo si lo valoro.-dijo Lazuli.

Mas tarde ese dia. Mei ling llego al palacio de Jade. Acompañada de su novio. Un tigre de bengala llamado Yang. Cuyo fisico era igual al de Tai Lung.

-Un placer conocerte Yang.-dijo Po estrechando la mano de Ryo.

-Igualmente Po. Es bueno conocer a otro practicante de Kung fu.-dijo Yang. Quien si habia aprendido kung fu pero dedicarse a ayudar a Mei ling.

-Bueno aqui es donde la cosa se pone incomoda.-dijo Mei ling apenada.

-Mei Ling y yo nos preguntabamos si podriamos tener una orgia con ustedes.-dijo Yang sonrojado. Dejando asombrado a todos menos a Song una orgia es tecnicamente un intercambo donde nadie es excluido.

-¿Que dicen chicos? Cumplimos la fantasia de Mei Ling y su novio.-dijo cierta Leopardesa de manera picara.

Al final todos incluyendo Po accedieron a la orgia. Los machos se desnudaron y monstraron sus flacidas pero enormes vergas. Luego cada chico decidio ir con la verga de su preferecia. Mei Ling y Lazuli con Po y Tigresa y Song fueron a experimentar con Yang. Ambos pares de hembras les hacian a sus amantes en turno una felacion doble en donde usanban sus pechos y sus bocas para ederezar el viril miembro de sus amantes en turno. Las tetas de las felinas eran tan suaves como peluches. tan suaves pero tambien muy calidos. Mejor que cualquier paja que pudieras hacerte tu misma.

-Debo reconocerlo Mei Ling. Tienes buen gusto.-dijo Tigresa mientras le hacia una cubana a Yang.

-Gracias amiga. Tu tambien.-respondio la Lince.

Finalmente las vergas de Po y Yang estaban a tope y chicas no podían estar mas deseosas. Todas querían sentir esos enormes mástiles de carne dentro de sus coños.

-Vamos Po te necesito dentro.-dijo Mei Ling suplicante. Entonces Po le empezo a penetrar el coño de forma salvaje el fornido panda metia y sacaba su verga de manera rapida y fuerte.

Los pechos de la felina rebotaban cada vez que el oso la penetraba eran unos senos bastante grandes y sexys tanto que Po no pudo resistir la sensacion de tocarlos.

Por su parte Tigresa estaba cabalgando la verga de Yang era tan grande como la de Po. Tigresa penso que los machos superdotados eran algo escaso pero al parecer era algo muy comun. Ambas felinas no podian hacer otra cosa que gemir y gritar. Estaban completamente engolosinadas con las vergas de sus amantes en turno. Finalmente Ambas felinas se corrieron.

-Bueno Song creo que es nuestro turno.-dijo Lazuli.

-Pues de hecho Lazuli creo que voy a dejar que ambos muchachos te follen a ti.-

-Espera ¿Que?-dijo Lazuli justo antes de que Po y Yang la tomaran y cada uno penetrara su coño y su culo. Lazuli no podia creerlo tenia dos enormes vergas dentro de ella.

-Te gusta querida. Dijiste que no querias serle infiel a Po. Bueno de esta forma no le estas siendo infiel.-dijo Song maliciosamente. La leopardesa no tomo muy bien que Lazuli cuando Lazuli dijo que ella y Tigresa no valoraban a Po. Asi que organizo esta treta para vengarse. La pobre Lazuli estaba completamente indefensa.

Sentia como ambos machos le destrozaban las entrañas era demasiado para ella. Aun asi no podia negar que el placer era enorme. Casi tanto como los Penes de sus amigos. Despues de esto Lazuli ya no tendria problemas para ir al baño. La felina blanca ya habia tenido Dos orgamos y cuando tuvo el tercero justo en ese instante Los machos se corrienron.

-Espero que te hayas aprendido la leccion. Nunca seas una santurrona hipocrita.-dijo Song. Luego se dispuso a Tener relaciones con ambos cemementales.

Despues de eso las felinas siguieron follando con los machos de su vida durante toda la noche. Era la experiencia mas fuerte de su vida. Esa noche las todas las felinas sintieron lo que es dos vergas al mismo tiempo.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero les guste. Este episodio recuerden que mis fics se renuevan semanalmente a si que no lo olviden para que pueden disfrutar de mas accion ardiente. Gracias y esperon que pasen un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	4. Chapter 4

La orden del Dragon.

Bueno amigos mios aqui estoy con otro grandioso capitulo sugerido por uno de mis mas fieles seguidores y tengo una gran noticia la proxima semana se viene una historia multichapter en este fic. Es decir en lugar de un one-shot la siguiente historia durara varios capitulos. Espero que esten emocionados.

Capitulo 4: La humillacion.

Tigresa no entedia que paso. Ella Lazuli y Song primero estaban salvando la aldea de los musicos de unos bandidos pero cuando volvian a casa. Alguien las ataco por la espalda y ahora estaban atadas y amordasadas.

Flash Back:

Tigresa, Lazuli y Song estaban. Luchando contra unos bandidos. No eran nada del otro mundo solo unos granujas que estaban tratando de quitarle a la gente horada sus poseciones.

-listo. Ese era el ultimo.-dijo Tigresa metiendo al ultimo de los bandidos en una carreta para que se lo llevaran a la prision de Chorm-gom.

-Muchisimas gracias nobles guerreras.-dijo Uno de los aldeanos.

-De nada solo hacemos nuestro trabajo.-dijo Song de manera cortes despues de eso las tres amigas volvieron al palacio de jade.

-Eso fue bastante sencillo.-dijo La felina de ojos ambar.

-Lo se a veces pienso que este trabajo es demasiado facil. Pero eso es bueno...-dijo Song antes que alguien les pusiera un paño con sotnifero en la cara.

Fin del Flash Back.

Finalmente sus misteriosos captores se hicieron presentes. Se trataban de Sao, Lao y Bao. Los cerdos maleantes.

-Vaya, Vaya. Miren a quienes tuvimos la suerte de encontrarnos.-dijo Bao lider de los cerdos.

-El año pasado las invitamos a salir y nos rechazaron de forma cruel.-dijo Lao.

-Y ahora van a pagarlo.-dijo Sao y los tres hermanos marranos rienron malvadamente. Cada uno de los cerdos se pocisionaron e introdujeron son Apestosas vergas dentro las felinas.

-Despues de esto se volveran adictas. A nuestras vergas.-dijo Bao.

Sin perder el tiempo los cerdos comenzaron a violar a nuestras heroinas de una manera sadica y violenta sus coños sentian mucho mejor que los de las prostitutas baratas con las que solian acostarse. La felinas no deseaban tener nada que ver con esos cerdos apestosos. Pero a ellos no les importaban estaban seguros que las felinas iban a volverse sus esclavas sexuales.

-Pronto Querida. Tu y tu amigas se romperan ninguna otra verga las podra satisfacer.-dijo de manera burlana el cerdo que violaba a tigresa. finalmente los cerdos se corrieron dentro de las vaginas de nuestras heroinas.

-Bien hecho hermano nuestra venganza esta completa.-dijo el mayor de los cerdos.

Pero nuestras heroinas no estaban nada contentas. En sus ojos se podian ver una fuerte cantidad de ira. Parecia que unos demonios las hubieran poseido. Llenas de rabia nuestras guerreras rompieron las cadenas y se mordazas y le dieron a los cerdos la palica de su vida.

-Eso fue el peor sexo que haya tenido jamas. Sus vergas son las cosa mas repugnante que yo haya visto.-dijo Tigresa de manera furiosa.

-En serio pensaban que iban a corrompernos. Senti mas placer usando mis dedos que con sus pateticas cosas.-dijo Lazuli de manera cruel.

-Nosotras tenemos un macho en casa con una verga que puede hacer que corramos haste 3 veces antes de qu eyacule. Con ustedes no nos corrimos ni una vez.-dijo Song siendo la mas molesta de todas.

-Aqui los unicos que van a romperse seran ustedes.-dijo Tigresa entonces la sintuacion se invirtio ahora eran las felinas quienes estaban violando a los marranos.

-Ya se corrieron de nuevo que patetico.-dijo Song.

-Sus fideos apenas rozan los bordes de mi coño. Po puede rellenarme completamente.-decia lazuli. De manera altanera.

-estas cansado? Pues lo siento aun no estoy satisfecha.-dijo la felina de ojos ambar.

Las felinas estaban baseando las bolas de los cerdos. No iban a dejar absoluntamente ni un solo gramo de esperma sin desperdicir.

-3 eyaculaciones y todavia no llego al climax. Vaya que son inutiles.-dijo Lazuli.

-nuestros coños. Son solo para machos de verdad. No para perdedores como ustedes.-dijo Tigresa.

-y por5 favor bañense. Me he estado aguantando las ganas de vomitar desde que empezamos.-dijo Song tapandose la nariz.

Paso una hora y finalmente nuestras heroinas llegaron al climax con la ultima corrida. De los cerdos.

-Por fin. Por un momento pense que no lo lograrian.-dijo Lazuli.

-10 eyaculaciones y solo un orgasmo de parte nuestra. Mejor con las prostitutas baratas.-dijo Tigresa.

-Si nos disculpan tenemos a un macho de verdad esperandonos en el palacio de jade.-concluyo Song.

Las tres amigas volvieron triunfantes a su hogar. Dejando a los pobres cerdos abatidos. Con remolinos en los ojos. Se lo pensarian dos veces antes de violar a alguien.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno amigos mios espero que les haya gustado recuerden que estoy abierto a sugerencias solo tienen qu enviarme un PM con lo que quieren ver. Tambien les recuerdo que todas mis historias se renuevan o mas bien actualizan semannalmente. Gracias y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


End file.
